


Sound and fury

by myn_x



Series: tumblr requests [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Swearing, god AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 07:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8615239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myn_x/pseuds/myn_x
Summary: In which Tanaka is a god of lightning and Noya is a god of (rolling) thunder.





	

**Author's Note:**

> for @merrimyuu on tumblr, who requested TanaNoya and Brontide from [this](http://ohmykokuroo.tumblr.com/post/153291464061/send-me-ship-a-word-and-i-will-write-a-drabble) list!
> 
> ~also~ lots of love to @punchserver and @coffeemakernamedhank for reading and suggestions omfg where would i be without those suggestions T-T

A storm was brewing to the south, and Ryuunosuke scowled in frustration. When the low rumble reached his ears, his pupils contracted to pinpoints, nostrils flaring and leathery wings unfurling with a crisp snap. Lightning danced between his fingers and along the edges of his wings, and he felt the familiar, tangy pop of a spark in his gut. A reaction. 

The thunder was a call -- one he was hesitant to answer. 

“Dammit,” he growled. 

No human would have been able to pick up the sound of thunder about 100 kilometres away, but Ryuunosuke was far from mortal. His dragon aspect spoke to that fact, loud and clear. 

There would be no storm, at least not a complete one , if he could only ignore it. If he could contain the currents that purred beneath his skin, looking for an outlet, everything would be fine. Until he could find Nishinoya, the earth would feel the threat of an oncoming storm, and nothing more. 

Since they hadn’t made plans for a storm in the south that evening, Ryuunosuke knew something was wrong. Nishinoya was in trouble -- or worse, angry. Which was rare. The lonely thunder, rolling through the hills with no lightning in sight, was rarer still.

They worked jointly, one of several pairs who orchestrated storms over Miyagi Prefecture. What Nishinoya was doing so far south, at the very edge of their territory, Ryuunosuke didn’t know. 

Wings stretched taut, he looked to the stars, inhaling the sharp tang of ozone surrounding him. With one downward stroke, he was above the clouds. Water vapour clung to his clothes, his hair, his partially scaled skin, and he was thankful for the electricity humming through his veins and keeping him warm. 

Tracking Nishinoya was easy -- all of Ryuunosuke’s already sharp senses, hearing and smell especially, were heightened when it was his partner he sought. He listened for the sporadic bursts of thunder and followed the cloying scent of Nishinoya’s fog, altering his course the more sure he became. His sparks were invisible against the backdrop of stars, worry spurring him on.

Higher and to the west, a bird flew in wild circles, rising and diving in a fit of fury. The sound of thunder was nearly deafening. Ryuunosuke angled up, not slowing down the closer he got, breath hitching when he saw that it wasn’t anger giving rise to the explosions that rippled the air. 

It was… joy. 

Ryuunosuke was surprised that Nishinoya hadn’t sensed him yet; his sight was sharper and he could sense changes in air waves.

“Nishinoya!” Despite the darkness and the dense clouds obscuring his vision, Ryuunosuke could make out Nishinoya’s familiar avian form: near-black wings flecked with gold, lighter feathers springing from his scalp among darker clumps of hair. 

Relief made Ryuunosuke’s electricity crackle hotter as sparks danced on his skin. 

Ryuunosuke could practically see Nishinoya’s ears prick at his shout, and the thunder died out. Nishinoya drew up short on his next dive, pulling up right in front of Ryuunosuke, and they collided. 

Nishinoya squawked.   

And amid a flurry of limbs and feathers and scales and vibrations and sparks, they fell. Sound and energy, chaos and light. Gods hurtling toward the earth like falling stars. 

They managed to right themselves before touching down but collapsed backwards, momentum carrying them past a balanced landing. It was quiet, save for the tremors still emanating from Nishinoya, and the electric whispers that floated off Ryuunosuke’s skin. 

“Nishinoya, what the fuck is going on?” 

Nishinoya only hummed in response, deep and rough like his thunder.

Ryuunosuke’s currents had nearly fizzled out, but they danced to the surface once again. Like clockwork, his lightning always rose to meet Nishinoya’s thunder.    

It had left him on edge lately. He was supposed to be one step ahead, but now he found that his reactions were slower, a beat behind Nishinoya. He no longer set the pace.  

Not only did his sparks worry him, but there was a new feeling too, in his gut, and it swirled with his lightning, making it brighter and deeper and hotter. Blues and purples instead of yellows and flashes of white. 

The scent of singed grass curled in Ryuunosuke’s nostrils. They’d landed in a park. 

“Noya.” Ryuunosuke pushed up on one elbow, disentangling his arms and wings. He looked down at him Nishinoya and found himself close enough to see the droplets that clung to his lashes and the breadth of his wide, toothy smile. 

“What were you thinking?” Ryuunosuke’s lips curled as his relief morphed into anger, sharp teeth snapping. He carefully curbed his frustration; worry didn’t mean he got to snap at the most important person in his life, and he couldn’t be angry with Noya. It was impossible. “I thought something happened.”

“Something did happen, Ryuu!” Noya breathed, laughter chasing his words. 

Before Ryuunosuke could answer, Noya grabbed the neck of his shirt and pulled himself up, locking their lips together, and that new feeling flared -- this time beneath his ribcage -- and he could feel his current everywhere, in the faint veiny lines that branched along his back, neck, chest, and cheeks, which glowed with heat and electricity. 

He forced the sparks in his fingertips to recede so that he could cup Noya’s cheeks, and Noya hummed again. The vibrations against his lips were almost more than Ryuunosuke could take, and he broke away as a bolt shot from his palm, striking a tree and stripping its bark in a spiral pattern. 

Noya’s chest was heaving, that same stupid smile on his face. “I fell in love, Ryuu. With you. Or I  _ realized _ I was in love with you because I think I’ve loved you for a while, but I couldn’t figure out why my thunder felt different, and why there was something else underneath? It’s been louder and richer and more rumbly, and I was flying and thinking, trying to clear my head, and then it came to me and I --” 

A short clap of thunder cut him off. “Oops,” Noya said, snickering.

They were both sitting up now, wings still spread, and Noya’s feathers rustled in the breeze that seemed to follow wherever they went. It was a lot stronger when they were together, Ryuunosuke noticed.  

Again, Ryuunosuke was slow to react. “You… love me?”

“I love flying, my rolling thunder, and you.” Noya seemed serious, just the hint of a grin lighting up his face, his piercing gaze holding Ryuunosuke in place. 

“I think,” Ryuunosuke began, but he faltered. His lightning was going haywire. “I think I love you too, Noya.”

He didn’t know why or how, exactly, he’d fallen for his other half. It made perfect sense, and yet it didn’t. He could argue that it was inevitable, just as it was inevitable that thunder followed lightning. But he also knew that sometimes this wasn’t the case. When thunder called, he would answer. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://ohmykokuroo.tumblr.com) || [other tumblr](http://zeppellii.tumblr.com) || [twitter](https://twitter.com/lovedeluxxxe)


End file.
